Summer Break
by Grasspaw
Summary: Sirius somehow manages to convince his parents to let his best friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, come over for a few days during summer break. Unfortunately, there will also be a guest over for dinner. Fenrir Greyback.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I lied. I'm still going to work on some fanfics. Just don't expect as many as you would otherwise. I own nothing.**

It was still beyond Sirius how he had managed to do it, but somehow he had convinced his parents to let his friends come over for summer. Just three days, but the fifteen year old boy was happy. His three best friends in the world, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, had never before been inside his house. Remus might be a day late, depending on how his transformation went, but he would come at some point.

Right now, Sirius was sitting in the living room, staring intently at the fireplace. James should be the first one to arrive. He was Flooing. Peter was too, but Remus was coming by Side-Along Apparation. Sirius was getting bored out of his skull waiting for his friend. In fact, he was starting to consider going to the kitchen to eat something when he saw the flames in the fireplace turn green. In just a moment, James's lanky figure was spinning in the flames. He stepped out of the fireplace, grinning from ear to ear. "Padfoot, buddy!"

"Hey, Prongs. How's things? Is your mom any better?" Mrs. Potter had been hurt in a duel with a dark wizard, and was currently in Saint Mungo's.

James grin faded a bit. "No change. She still doesn't recognize any of us." Then his grin was back again, full blast. "But hey, that's why she's an Aurour, isn't it? To fight bad guys and save the day! Besides, she put the guy she was dueling in Mungo's, too, and he don't look like he's gonna recover. How's things here?"

"Eh. Y'know. How they always are. Mom and Dad have got someone named Fern Brownback or something like that coming over for dinner tonight. Probably just going to discuss evil, top secret matters. Special missions from Voldemort and all that." He rolled his eyes to show he didn't care, but there was just a trace of bitterness in his voice. "But who cares? I'll just make Kreacher bring something to my room. We can eat in there."

James nodded. "Sure. Soo... Can you give me a tour?"

"You don't really want one, but okay. Let us be off!" He threw his head back and pointed his fist forward. "First," he said in a dramatic, pompous manner, "in here is the _living room._It is in this room that Peter Pettigrew shall arrive." They stepped out of the doorway. "And _this,_" Sirius said, "is the _hallway. _I'm sure you apprectiate it." And so, in this dramatic manner, they passed through the whole house until they were once again sitting in the living room, staring at the fire.

"So, when is Wormtail getting here?" James asked for the seventeenth time.

Sirius checked his watch for the twenty-third time. "Any minute now."

"And Moony?"

"Later today or tomorrow. Who knows, with him?" His voice softened, almost imperceptibly. "I wonder how it went."

James leaned forward, placing his chin in one hand. "Yeah. They've gone so much better since we started going with him. I wonder how bad it is when we're not there?"

"He keeps saying he'll be fine, he did alone for twelve years, but I don't know. Remember, in our second year..."

James face grew solemn. "He was unconscious for three days. I can never forgive myself for that."

"Well, it wasn't just you. It was all three of us. Mostly me, actually." His voice grew bitter.

"Yeah, but at least he can forgive us. At least, he says he does."

"And Remus always keeps his promises."

At that moment, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Peter's short, pudgy form appeared. He stepped out, coughing. "Hey, guys. Ugh, I hate floo."

"Don't we all, mate. Don't we all," said James, grinning broadly. "Have a seat, Wormtail, old buddy." The three were somewhat smushed, sitting on the couch together, but they were good friends and didn't care.

"So," James asked. "When's Remus showing up?"

Sirius groaned. "Not till at least two."

"What tim-"

"It's ten thirty-two."

"So how much lon-"

"Say one more word, Prongs, and I swear I will murder you."

James pulled an innocent face. "But..."

"That's it!" Sirius roared jumping up. He pulled out his wand. "James Potter! Much as I hate to do so, I must carry through with my promise! Have at ye!" And then, brandishing his wand like a sword, he began hopping from side to side. "What?" he taunted. "Be ye too cowardly to fight me? I challenge you to a duel!"

James stood, slowly taking his wand out of his pocket. "I accept." They then proceeded to leap around the room, pretending their wands were swords, as they could not yet do magic outside of school. Peter, still on the couch, was in hysterics, tears streaming down his face as he gasped for breath, even though it wasn't as funny as he made it seem.

Suddenly, they heard a harsh screeh from somewhere in the house. _"Sirius Orion Black! What is that noise? Be quiet!" _Sirius grimaced. "Oh, yes, I have yet to introduce you to my dear family." Nevertheless, he pocketed his wand, and James copied him. Sirius looked at his watch again. "It is now 11:02 AM," he declared. "I say we go outside and make trouble. What say you, good fellows?"

James bowed theatrically. "I say... We shall! C'mon, Pete." Peter nodded eagerly, hopping up from the couch. And with that, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long absence! No words can describe my utter laziness. I own nothing.**

After nearly three hours of tormenting the locals, Sirius glanced at his watch and yelped. "It's 2:10. No way I'm letting Remus show up at my house unguarded."

"You're assuming he'll show up on time," Peter pointed out. Sirius ignored him. He looked slyly at James.

"You gotta carry him," he said, grinning. Then, without another word, he darted behind a tree and shifted. He quickly sprinted off in the direction of his house. James sighed and turned to Peter.

"I'm faster, don't worry. Well, speed it up! I'm not _that _fast." Peter nodded, shifted, and stood there expectantly. James lifted the rat up, placed him on his head, ran behind a house and shifted. Antlers grew out of the top of his head. His clothes seemed to become absorbed into his skin. His hands and feet turned into hooves. He started running.

And it all took two seconds. He sprinted after Sirius, who was, at this point, fifteen feet away. He lengthened his strides. Padfoot looked back, saw Prongs, and also sped up. He barked, suddenly coming to a screeching halt. James, stunned, was unable to slow down enough to stop without running over the dog, tripped over him. He quickly shifter back to human form in order to keep from breaking his neck. Peter just stayed a rat, but Sirius shifted back. He grinned at James.

"Really had you going there, didn't I, mate?" James rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Yeesh, Pads, don't do that! I nearly wet myself; thought someone had seen us changing."

"Nah; I just knew you were gonna win and I figured that, as we are in my home territory, I shouldn't let that happen. It'd ruin my reputation with the locals, y'know."

"The girls," James whispered to Peter, who snickered. Sirius shot him a glare.

"Oh, come off it. C'mon, Moony'll be here any second."

"Right you are. Come, Wormy, Pads, let us nonchalantly walk slowly up to the front door in the hopes that if we pretend to be calm we shall not be questioned..." He opened the door for them as he spoke, looking behind him at his friends. Sirius suddenly butted in front of him.

"My house! Me is goner go inside first!" he pouted.

"Whatever," James said, rolling his eyes. "But anyways, if we look and act decent, we might get half a chance to- OHMAIGAWSH REMUS!" He suddenly pushed past Sirius and dived at his werewolf friend, who had suddenly appeared clutching the arm of an older woman. James recognized her as Marlene McKinnon, the woman who had adopted Remus in fourth year, after his parents died. Remus looked pale, and the circles under his eyes were darker than usual, but other than that he looked fine. His adoptive mother had managed to heal the injuries, and though he did look as though he was favoring his left leg a bit, he grinned widely when he saw them.

"James!" he laughed. "Don't kill me. Come off it." He tried feebly to push his friend away, but it was clear he was still regaining his strength. Sirius decided to be helpful and bodily lift James off of his werewolf friend.

"Gentlemen," Remus said and bowed perfectly, due to his many years of ballroom dancing. Waltz, specifically; whenever he tried salsa he started cracking up too hard. As those had been the only two types the center had offered, he had chosen waltz and happily stuck with it for seven years. Of course, now he only took during the summer, so practicing during the school year was difficult (at least, it was until he found out Alice danced).

Sirius, James, and Peter attempted to copy him, but all failed drastically. They all wound up laughing. Marlene McKinnon suddenly turned back to Remus.

"You stay safe, Remus," she instructed, "and don't overtax yourself. I don't want you to come home half-dead."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Marlene, I know." The woman suddenly stood up un tiptoes, pecked him on the cheek, and backed away to Apparate. However, before she could, Remus caught her around the neck and bent down to kiss her back. "Love you," he breathed, and she grinned. Then she winked, whispered it back to him, stepped away, and Disapparated. He turned back to Marauders, a suddenly devilish gleam in his eyes. "Well, men, let us get down to business. Please inform me of any of your previous plans and doings, and I shall fill you in on all of my dastardly schemes and plots." He grinned, and they knew this was major; he wasn't using contractions.

James shoved him down on the sofa, wincing at the unexpected half-groan-half-exhale that elicited. "Sorry, mate. I..."

Remus just grinned, though he still looked a little winded. "No, no, not a problem. Of course, if you had half a brain..." James groaned.

"Don't bring that up again! I was high on Honeydukes, okay?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. The other three joined him, then Sirius suddenly frowned. "Hey, Remus, you don't mind if Mum and Dad have someone over, do you? I mean, they'll probably just ignore you, but this other guy... I don't know how he'll act around us. I've never met him before."

"Not a problem," Remus said, smiling slightly. "Do you know his name?" Sirius frowned.

"Eh, now that you mention it... no. Mum said it once, but I was sort of ignoring her at the time."

"Very well," Remus said with a grin. "Now it's business as usual?"

"Business as usual."


End file.
